Gallagher meets Blackthorne
by ninjaspyassassin1
Summary: The daughter of Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode goes to gallagher academy for exceptional young women. Blackthorne comes and Amy Goode isnt very excited, unlike her friends. what happens when sparks fly and a certain passage way is found? R&R please!
1. Blackthorne is coming

"Amy! You better Get up right now or I will get lexie to come over here and wake you up herself!" yelled Riley, one of my 3 best friends at Gallagher.

With that I jumped right out of bed. Even though Alexis Newman is one of my three best friends, I'm kind of scared of her. Lexie waking me up usually results in me getting a black eye! if im lucky!

if you call her anything but lexie or lex you might as well be dead. She is the toughest girl in the whole school and we are only in 7th grade. No joke. One time in P&E she broke a girls nose, ankle, and wrist with only 1 punch. How that's even possible? I have no freaking idea! She also curses the most out of me and my friends. But thats to be expected when your the product of a baxter and a Newman. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She has flawless tan skin that any girl would dye to have. My mom and dad always say that she takes after her parents, Bex baxter and grant Newman.

The theres Riley Anderson. She is more of the nerd of the group. But not your average nerd. She is a cool nerd! (If that's even possible) She is a decent fighter but not as good as me, audrey or lexie. She is the best hacker in the whole school! She hacked the CIA for the first time when she was only 4! Well, i gues it helps when your parents are Liz sutton and jonas anderson. They are the number one hackers in the world! She had bright blonde hair and and blue eyes and she's really skinny. But she is still beautiful. She is also really klutzy like her mom, but I still love her (in a friend way.)

Then there's Audrey. Audrey is that fashionista of the group. She takes after her mom, Macey Mchenry (yes the senators daughter!) with her personality, but she takes after her dad nick Slaine with looks. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is beautiful! She is probably the most beautiful girl in the whole school! She Is best at makeup and disguises. She has so many clothes that she needs to use 2 and a half closets just to fill her clothes!

And then there's me. I'm good at blending in and not being seen just like my mom, cammie Morgan. I am not really the best at anything. Im almost as good at fighting as lexie but shes still better. Im smart and stuff but no where as good as Riley. And Im okay with makeup, but Audrey beats me by a longshot. I get my looks from my dad Zach Goode. I have long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. And my name is Amber Rose Goode. But everyone calls me Amy. My friends always say that Im 'gorgeous' but I dont know what they are talking about.

I probably forgot to tell you what Gallagher academy for exceptional women really is. Thats only our cover. We are really spies in training! My mom and all of my roommates moms went to gallagher and were always best friends just like us. And all of our dads went to a boy version of gallagher called blackthorne. I have a brother named Matt who goes to Blackthorne but hes three years older than me. Oh and my grandma is the headmistress of gallagher. Thats pretty much explains my life.

I walked over to our closet and got my uniform out. I stumbled over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Not suprisingly, Audrey was In the bathroom fixing her hair and putting on makeup. She usually spends about a half an hour in the bathroom so I'm lucky if I even get 5 minutes in there.

"good, your finally up!"Audrey yelled through the door.

"lexie and Riley just left for breakfast! You have to hurry up in there so I can changed!" I yelled kind of annoyed.

"chill out I'm almost done!" she yelled back. Knowing Audrey, almost done could mean either 5 minutes or 25 minutes. I sighed and took a seat on my bed.

five minutes and 21 seconds later Audrey came skipping out of the bathroom. Her dark brown hair was straightened and she had light makeup on. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I changed Really quickly and when I came out of the bathroom I was attacked by Audrey. She pushed me on the bed and she started applying makeup. I hated makeup. I dont even get why we needed makeup in an all girl school.

When she was all done I took a look in the mirror and I have to admit that I looked really good. She put my hair in a High pony tail and she put on light eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss.

"thanks Audrey!" I exclaimed. even though I hated makeup I have to admit, she did a great job!

"welcome." Audrey said while looking at her nails.

"come on we are gonna be late! " I yelled after looking at the clock.

lt was 8:56 and we needed to be at breakfast by 9:00. If we weren't there by 9:00 you get detention. I grabbed my best friends hand and ran through the halls. We got to the grand hall just in time. We sat down next to lexie and Riley. I was out of breath because gallagher is HUGE.

"there you guys are! You guys took like an hour to get ready! What the hell were you guys doing!" Lexie whisper yelled.

"well whatever I needed to make Amy look good. And anyway, We made it on time didnt we!" yelled audrey.

Lexie was about to yell back but we interrupted with the sound of the headmistress shushing us. "welcome back ladies!" the headmistress aka my grandma announced from the podium. " I have some very exciting news!" she said and looked at me at me and gave me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes back and then she continued. " as most of you know, Gallagher has a brother school called blackthorne." she announced, her smile growing wider. "and I am very happy to announce that four boys from each grade will be coming to Gallagher for the year."


	2. folders

Folders

I looked around to see girls either whispering, choking, or just staring with there mouths hanging open. I mentally laughed at how spies in training could be suprised so easily, let alone show it. I mean It's not like I wasnt, I mean 28 freaking spy boys were coming to our school! I acted like I wasnt shocked and went back to eating. Soon after everyone went back to there food to.

"boys. At our school! No way!" Audrey whispered and she seemed really excited. I smiled. Of course Audrey would be happy that boys were coming. Plus it would give her an excuse to cover her and my face with makeup even more.

"oh yes I almost forgot! They will be coming today after bed tonight, so you won't get to meet them until tomorrow. And If you find a folder on your bed after dinner that means that you will be the tour guide of one of the boys." my grandma added.

that led to more whispering.

After breakfast I went to my first class, COW. I didn't pay attention because I wast so tired from staying up late last night. I went through all my classes the same way. not paying much attention just either zoning out or sleeping.

**Time skip**

I walked to the grand hall with Lexie because I have my last and favorite class with her, cove ops. My uncle Solomon teaches it and we get to go on missions sometimes and do other cool things. I started to talk to lexie about cove ops.

"do you think we will get to go on a mission this year?"

"nah. Solomon is always saying that we won't get to go until 8th grade but I don't get why..." lexie trailed off.

"yeah I mean we are totally ready To go on a mission!" I complained.

"yeah I know! Ughh!" lexie yelled. I think by now everyone in the was staring at us because we were so loud. But I didn't care.

"yeah I know." I said a little quieter.

Time skip

By the Time we finished dinner I wasnt tired anymore. I guess I caught up on my sleeping during class! At dinner I started talking to Riley hoping to get her to help me with today's homework because I really didn't listen to any of the lessons.

"hey riley?" I asked.

"yeah?" she said not even looking up from her book. I peaked at what book she was reading. "how to hack the CIA in less than 10 minutes."

"well I was just wondering if you could help me with my homework if your not to busy hacking into the CIA or something." I said half jokingly.

"yeah sure of course! And by the way I already hacked into the CIA today." Riley said like hacking into the CIA was no big deal. (Which It propably wasn't for her.)

**Time skip**

When we finished dinner, every girl was running to their room hoping to find a folder on there bed. Audrey and Riley ran ahead to see but me and Lexie walked slowly.

"so lexie..." i trailed off.

" how are you doing?" I asked.

"great! Well kind of nervous... " she answered.

"why are you nervous?" I asked.

"well because boys are coming ofcourse!" she said in a duh voice.

"oh right.." I muttered feeling kind of stupid.

"what about you?" she asked.

"great." I answered.

"I think it would be kind of funny if we got picked to be the tour guides don't you think?" she said.

"Yeah. My plan is to just pretend they don't exsist." I added.

By the time we finished our conversation we were at our room.

When we walked into our room we found two screaming girls holding four folders in there hands. Folders means that I am going to have to show a boy around the school. I was planning on pretending there not there but how am I supposed to do that when I have to show them around! Once they stopped screaming we all sat down on our beds and started reading our folders. It had there name, age, grade, skill level, friends, and picture. I took a look at mine:

Name: Jason grant  
>Age: 13<br>Grade: 7  
>Skill level: 8<br>Friends: Austin jones, Henry Walsh, and nick smith.

I stared at the picture for a long time. He is by far the hottest guy I've ever seen. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to mention his skill level, age, and grade are the same as mine. I looked at all of my friends folders and they got Jason's friends. Maybe this won't be so bad considering I got a super hot spy boy to show around.

We all did our homework and then went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep though. My mind was to full of thoughts to sleep. So I snuck out of the Room hoping to wander around and maybe find another secret passage way.

It was dark so I couldn't see anything. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and Covered my mouth with there hand. I elbowed my attacker in the gut and roundhouse kicked them. Lexie would be so proud!

"geez! I came out to find you and you give me a freaking black eye?"

wait a second, I know that voice.


	3. the passage way

Oops!

"hey lex." I said sheepishly.

"You know even though I Should be mad at you for hurting me, im proud of you! I never thought you were that good!" lexie exclaimed.

"yeah sorry I couldn't see who you were." I apoligized.

"it fine. so are you going to tell where we are going or not?" lexie asked.

"fine. well I was going to find another secret passage way and I guess you could come..." I whispered.

"good and you would need me cuz I brought flashlights!" she added happily.

wow. For a spy in training I was really stupid. I mean I can't believe I forgot a flash light!

"oh right thanks." I said kind of embarrassed.

She handed me a flashlight and we walked through the halls. Suddenly we heard noises.

"oh shoot!" I whisper yelled while grabbing lexie and pulling her around the corner just peeking our heads out, and thats when we saw them.

The boys. They were here. I watched as 28 boys walked down the hallway. I could just make out of the boys conversations because of my super spy skills. This is all I heard.

"hey do you want to go explore the school a little?" asked the first one.

"yeah sure but let's go after everyone else is asleep." said the second.

Soon the halls were empty yet again. Lexie and I stepped out from our hiding spot and continued walking through the halls. 10 minutes later we got to my favorite secret passage way. I pressed a brick on the wall and the wall opened up revealing a small room with an old table, a old worn out couch and some books scattered across old dusty shelves. It was really old and dusty but it was still My favorite passage way.

we sat down on the couch and were Silent for 3 minutes and 47 seconds until lexie asked, "what are those books?"

that was a really good question that I have never even thought of. I haven't even thought about the books.

" I don't know." I said while getting up off the couch and walking to the shelves.

I saw some pretty usual books. But one stuck out and was different than the rest. I picked it up to find it was a journal. It was pretty old. It probably hasn't been used in the past 10 to 15 years. I read the first entry:

Today I visited Gilly again through the passage way in this room. I love her and even though I Come and see my her once a week it's never enough. I almost got into huge trouble at blackthorne for sneaking out again but it's worth it, because she is my Gallagher girl.

I stopped reading. He was writing about Gilly Gallagher! Gallagher is named after her!

" lexie! Oh my god! Look at this!"

lexie came rushing over and read the journal entry.

"do you know what this means? Holy shit! There is a passage way in this room that leads to blackthorne!"

I flipped through the book to find each page filled with the journal entrys of other blackthorne boys about their Gallagher girls! I flipped to the latest entry and found that it was written about my mom by my dad! That is so sweet!

I put the book down and searched the room for some sort of passage way that could lead to blackthorne. I found a book that looked brighter than the others and when I stepped closer. I noticed that it wasn't a book at all. I was metal made to look like a book. I pulled it down and the shelves slid apart.

"oh. My. Freaking. God." lexie said in shock.

This was the passage way to blackthorne.


	4. bugs

I looked at my watch and it was almost midnight. Even though we wanted to explore the passage way I decided we better get back to the room. We left the way we came and we were tip toeing back to the room when we bumbed into two people. We forgot our flashlights in the secret room so we couldn't see them.

"watch it!" one of them said.

I froze. It was a boys voice. The boy I heard earlier to be exact.

"sorry." we both said at the same time.

When they heard our voices they froze to. I guess they weren't expecting us to be girls.

"oh no it was actually our fault" said the same one who said watch it.

"I'm Jason grant." the other boy said.

That was Jason!

"and I'm Austin jones."

that was lexies guy!

"sorry but we have to go." said lexie while grabbing my hand and pulling me to our room.

I was to tired to ask why she did that so instead I went to sleep. This was going to be interesting.

The next morning I woke up first and decided to get into the bathroom before Audrey could. When I came out of the bathroom everyone was awake. Audrey attacked me with makeup and for I didn't really mind (as much as usual). When I was all dolled up we walked down to breakfast. I didn't see any boys there. I guess they got to sleep in.

When we got to cow our teacher introduced Jason, Austin, Henry and nick. Jason sat next to me. He didn't say anything. I guess he didn't remember who we were from last night.

When class was over I walked out of the class and Jason came up to me and said " I guess I'm not the only one who likes to sneak around at night huh, Amy?"

I was in shock!

"how the hell do you know my name!" I asked confused.

He pointed to himself and said "spy" then smirked.

"whatever" I said annoyed and then I started to walk away.

"don't I get a tour?"

"I guess," I said "let's go, we have the rest of the day off for me to show you around and for you to get used to Gallagher." I added, annoyed again.

Then he smirked again! I showed him around the whole school and by the time we were done it was almost dinner. Trust me, gallagher is huge!

"see ya later gallagher girl" he said before walking away.

"yeah see you later." I said while waving goodbye.

I have to admit that I thought he was hot and stuff but he was so cocky and he smirked all day! I wanted to punch it right off his face! Maybe i can get lexie to do it for me...

When I got to dinner me and my friends exchanged stories of the day. It turned out that their guys were exactly like them. The rest of the day was a blur. Actually more like the rest of the week. The guys were getting along really good with my friends but Jason has barley talked to me at all! I dont know whats wrong with him! I was going to tell my friends everything but I had no clue what to say. I decided to tell them when we got to the room.

After we got our pjs on we got into bed and decided that this was the right time.

"hey guys" I said.

"yeah." they all answered at the same time.

"can I talk to guys about so-"

Audrey interrupted me saying, "it's Jason isn't it."

Audrey is the boy expert so it wasn't a surprise that she knew.

"yeah" I said like I was guilty.

"so what about him?" asked Riley.

" well, you know how he is kind of annoying and really cocky and stuff? Well even though he is all of those things I kind of maybe sort of have a crush on him. And I think he is really hot and stuff but he barley even talks to me! I mean Austin, Henry and nick always talk to you guys but Jason doesn't even talk to me!" I yelled.

"don't worry Amy! Jason is a ass whole and he doesn't deserve you anyway!" comforted lexie.

"yeah! And I bet he won't Talk to you because he doesn't know if you like him or not." comforted Riley.

"yeah rileys right!" said Audrey.

"thanks guys. I hope you guys are right. We should probably go to sleep. Night!" I said.

"night!"

"Night!"

"Night!"

Little did I know, there was a certain blackthorne boy listening. 


	5. Lying

Lying

Then the next morning at breakfast Jason came up to me and sat down next to me.

" so you think I'm hot Gallagher girl?"

how did he know that! What?

"first of all my name is not gallagher girl and second no way!" I was so confused! So i decided to lie.

I looked at him and saw he was smirking.

"Gallagher girl is your nickname and I know you think I'm hot" he said.

I wish i could just disapear right now. I got up and left the and my friends followed me.

Time skip

When it was finally cove ops I was relieved because it was our last class of the day.

"today ladies and gentlemen, we are learning about lying. Each of you will work with the person to your right and you will each get a ring that detects a lie. Ask eachother questions and see when they are lying." my uncle Solomon Anounced.

This would have been simple if I hadn't been sitting next to a certain smirking spy boy who somehow knows I think he's hot. This was going to be a Long class.

Jason sat across from me and after we both put on the ring he decided to ask the first question.

"what's your name?"

really? Ha! I thought he was gonna use this against me but I guess not!

"Amy goode" i replied trying not to laugh. " now my turn. Did you bug my room last night?" I asked.

There's no way he can get out if this.

"no." he responded.

His ring was vibrating which meant he was lying! So that's how he knew! Ughh! What a jerk! A smirk formed on his face

"do you think I'm hot?"

oh god! No! I couldn't lie!

"umm...no." I said quietly.

my ring started to vibrate.

"your lying!"

oh shoot!

I blushed bright red and he must of saw because he said. "dont worry Gallagher girl i know im hot."

ugh what a jerk!

"next question. Who do you like?" I questioned.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"and why not?"

"because." he said.

I was about to ask him again but then the bell rang. I went right to dinner and scarfed down the gourmet Mac and cheese we were having. Then I ran straight to my room and laid down. I had so much on my mind. A few minutes later my friends came in and nobody said a thing. They all knew that I was to angry to talk. Even though I was mad, I had to tell them what happened and how they bugged our room.

"guys! You will never believe what Jason did! He and his roommates bugged our room last night so he heard everything I said!"

Riley looked Sympathetic, Audrey looked worried, and Lexie looked like she wanted to kill him.

"I AM GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A-"

"lexie!" I interrupted.

"sorry! But I really want to kill him!" she complained.

"no! Let's just look for bugs..." I said.

We found 6 bugs in all. Then I told them about cove ops and right when I finished, a note slipped under our door.


	6. IM Fun

**(A/N: hey here is the next chapter and for the IM I was to lazy to keep on typing there IM names so I used there real names. Here it is! R&R! **

Riley picked it up and handed it to me. I read it carefully

Dear Gallagher girl (Amy),

Go on your IM and tell your friends to also.

From,  
>Jason<p>

I asked my friends if we should and they said yes (of course) so I got out my laptop and logged on.

Blackthorneboyjason has logged on (Jason)

Fashionista#1 has logged on (Audrey)

Toughgirl100 had logged on (lexie)

Hackergal has logged on (riley)

Strongestguy (Austin)

Hotguy (Henry)

#1hackerguy. (nick)

Gallaghergirl#1 (me)

Jason- Iike your IM name Gallagher girl

Amy- shut up!

Riley- guys stop fighting we already know you guys like eachother

Amy-are you kidding me! No way!

Jason- you know you love me!

Amy-no I dont! Ughh ur so annoying

Nick- hey Riley do you want to go to the library with me?

Riley- sure! Bye guys!

Riley and nick have logged off.

Amy- guys why is it only me and mike talking?

Audrey- it's kind of funny watching you two!

Henry-yeah! I wonder wat Riley and nick are doing in the library?

Audrey- they are probably just doing homework or something :)

Henry- yeah Hey Audrey as funny as this is do you want to come to library with me and spy on Riley and nick?

Audrey- yeah that's sounds great! See you in a few!

Audrey and Henry have logged off.

Lexie- haha lol Ikr!

austin- yeah it's so true!

Amy- ?

Jason-?

Lexie- sorry guys we were in a private chat and btw I still hate you roberts

Amy- oh. And Roberts?

Jason- yeah? roberts? and wat is so haha lol Ikr?

Austin- you guys! We all know you like eachother. Well at least mike likes amy...

Amy- wat do u mean?

Jason- I WILL KILL U IF U TELL HER DUSTIN!

Amy-?

Lexie- yeah we all know that Amy likes mike 2. And I call mike by his last name to annoy him.

Amy-oh got it. and no way!

Jason- I know that you love me! And you think I'm hot!

Amy- SHUT UP! No way!

Austin- I'm way hotter than you and I'm the strongest person in 7th grade!

Lexie- please! Im stronger than you!

Austin- yeah right!

Lexie- meet me in the P &E barn right now and we will see whose stronger!

Austin- fine! See ya later guys!

Austin and lexie have logged off.

Amy- ugh I hate you!

Jason- why?

Amy- well let's see... UR A JERK, U BUGGED MY ROOM, U SMIRK TO MUCH, UR TO COCKY, AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY FREAKING QUESTION IN COVE Ops!

Jason- well I have reasons for almost all of those! I bugged ur room cuz I wanted to see wat u guys talk about, and I know you love my smirk and my cockiness and I didnt answer cuz I can't tell u!

Amy- I will tell you if you tell me first

Jason- fine.

Amy- well?

Jason- actually I change my mind

Amy- wat! Tell me!

Jason- nope

Amy- ughhhh ur so annoying

Jason- I know you love me!

Amy- noooo!

Jason- I know u do!

Amy- shut up

Jason- nope.

Amy- ughh I gtg to sleep so bye

Jason- same bye Gallagher girl

Amy and Jason have logged off.


	7. Secrets

**(A/N: hey here is the next chapter! R&R enjoy!**

The next day I woke up to my roommates laughing and whisperings.

"whats so funny?" I asked them.

"Riley hacked into your IM account!" lexie said while laughing.

" oh and by the way I know you and Jason like each other!" she added.

"WHY DID YOU READ MY IM CONVERSATION?" I yelled.

"calm down there! Don't worry we wont tell anyone!" Audrey said.

I rolled my eyes while getting up from my bed. Since my friends were already dressed i got as much time as I wanted! I took a really long shower and I was bombarded with makeup again, but I didn't really mind it anymore.

We all walked down to breakfast and I saw Jason already at the 7th grade table. I sat down and Jason winked at me. I rolled my eyes and I didnt talk for the rest of breakfast.

The rest of the day went by really quickly. Before I knew it it was time for bed. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to walk around the halls. I made my way to the room where I found the journal. I was turning the corner when someone grabbed me from behind. In bit the attackers hand and they let go of me i turned around to find Jason lshaking his hand in pain.

"sorry!" I apologized.

"im fine." he said. But I could tell he wasn't fine.

" so anyway what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"same." I replied.

Then it became akward. I was the first one to say something "so..." even though I didn't say much it was still something.

"go back to your room and go on your IM I need to tell you something." he said.

"why can't you just tell me now?" I asked.

"please just do it" he begged.

"ughh... Fine." I gave in.

I went back to my room and took out my laptop. Even though my friends eyes were closed, I knew they were awake. I logged on to my IM account.

Jason has logged on

Amy has logged on

Amy-hey

Jason-hey

Amy- wat did u need 2 tell me?

Jason- ummm...

Amy- wat!

Jason- I gtg c u tomorrow

Amy- ughhh wat the hell is wrong with you! You tell me that you need to say something then you "have to go"

Jason- goodnight Gallagher girl!

Amy- watever bye

Jason and Amy have logged off

I went to sleep very confused. And I knew that I was going to have to do what gallaghers girls do best. I was going to spy and find out what was up with Jason


	8. What Gallagher girls do best

When I woke up I was attacked with questions and I told them everything that happened and they were also confused. I decided to ask them to help me with my idea.

"guys I have a idea but I will need your help." I said.

"does it involve possibly killing Jason ass whole Grant?" asked lexie.

"no!" I yelled. Why does she want to kill him so bad?

"then what is it?" asked Audrey.

"well I was thinking we could put bugs and cameras in there room like they did to us." I said.

"is that really the best we could do? I mean we could always get Riley to make a poison-" lexie said.

"no!" I interrupted.

"why not!" she complained.

"just no! Are you guys in our not?" I asked.

" fine" said Audrey.

"yeah" agreed Riley.

"ill only help if we atleast do a little prank or something." lexie said.

"fine. But what will we do?" I asked. Knowing lexie, a 'little' prank will end us up in BIG trouble.

"ok. Well I was thinking we could either give them makeovers while they are sleeping or we shave there heads and glue there clothes to the wall." lexie offered.

"umm how bout we give them makeovers with Audreys permanent makeup and take there clothes? I mean shaving there heads would get us into to much trouble..." I added.

"yep sounds good" they all agreed.

"so when do you guys want to do it?" I asked.

" well today is a town day so we could put the cameras and bugs in while they are in town and do the prank tonight!" audrey said.

" yeah sounds good!" we all agreed.

This was going to be a fun day!


	9. Cameras and bugs

We waited for everyone to leave and then we got to work. We got cameras and bugs specially made by Riley. They were almost small to see so I doubt the boys will even find them. We quietly walked through the halls until we got to there room. It took lexie 12 seconds to pick the lock which was a new record for her. I was surprised at how clean there room was. There beds were perfectly made and none of there clothes were on the ground. We hide 8 bugs and 4 cameras.

" I think we are all done." I exclaimed. There was no way even 4 spies in training could find these bugs and cameras. They are the size of a crumb if even!

"yep" they all said agreed.

We were all walking towards the door when we heard voices outside the door. They werent just any voices, they were boy voices. Oh crap, I thought.

We all froze and I pointed to the beds and they nodded. We all dove under the nearest bed and good thing to. Right after we hid under the beds, the doorknob turned and in walked 4 seventh grade boys. I held my breath knowing that these were not your ordinary boys and that they could probably hear even a single breath.

Of course They all decided to plop onto there bed and I had to try my hardest not to squeal in pain. Luckily my friends didn't make a sound expect Riley who winced. But the boys seemed oblivious.

"hurry up and find it dude, we got to go!" yelled Henry.

What did he have to find? I peaked my head out just enough to see that Austin was trying to find something.

"got it!" Austin yelled.

I looked and saw that he was just getting his phone. I hoped that they would just leave so we could get out of here! I suddenly heard a door open and close and took that as my sign to come out. I popped out from under the bed and my friends did they same. We slipped out the door and sprinted straight to our room.

"oh my god! I almost got smushed by one of those shit heads!" lexie complained.

"same!" yelled Audrey, rubbing her head.

"yeah! Hey guys do you want to watch what just happened?" Riley asked.

"yeah sure." I said.

We all jumped onto Rileys bed and she took out her laptop. We watched it all over and it was actually really funny! Any good spy would have heard Riley wince in pain when nick jumped on the bed she was under! And it was totally obvious when I stuck my head out but they were oblivious! So much for them being level 8 spies! Ha! Just then my phone vibrated indicating I had a text. I took out my phone and read the message:

Hey Gallagher girl. Where r u and ur roommates?

I thought of what to text back:

Audrey is sick, lexie broke her ankle in P & E and Riley is doing next weeks homework. I didn't want to go alone so I asked my grandma if I could stay and she said yes.

It was a total lie but I sent it anyway.

He texted back:

Ok c u at dinner

I can't believe he bought that! Haha he is so stupid!

Time skip

Before we new It it was curfew and then we got to work. We all wore black and put on eye black. We each brought a bag filled with permanent makeup specially made by Riley.

We quietly slipped out the door and made our way to the boys room. Lexie picked the lock in only ten seconds. She was getting better every time.

We shuffled into the room to find four sleeping boys. I couldn't help but notice how perfect Jason looked when he slept. His dirty blonde hair was messy in all the right places... SNAP OUT OF IT AMY!

We got to work. Audrey got Henry, lexie got Austin, Riley got nick and I got jason. We decided to take there clothes first. We thought it wouldn't be good to leave them with no clothes, so we left them some pink short shorts and pink sparkly tee shirts.

I opened Jason's squeaky drawer hoping he wouldn't hear the squeak. I looked over at Jason and he was still sound asleep. We carefully took all of there clothes including there boxers and I heard lots of "ewwws" now and again. I quickly stuffed Jason's clothes

Next we did makeup. I took some blue eye shadow and put it on. Next I put on some bright red lip stick and black mascara. I put on some blush to top it off. I looked at the finished product and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked really funny! I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he saw this let alone when he finds out that it won't come off for a week (thank you Audrey) ! We decided to go back to our room and get some sleep. We were walking out the door when I heard an "oopsie daisy" I turned around to see Riley in the ground. Typical clumsy Riley. I saw Dustin roll over and I quickly grabbed Rileys hand and pulled her out the door. That was close. I ran right out of the room and shut the door. We were all panting. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When we were done laughing, We went right to sleep and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. 


	10. Going to Blackthorne

**(A/N: this is the last chapter but I might do a sequel? Should i? review and tell me if I should do a sequel!**

When we woke up we all ran over to Rileys computer and we were just in time. They all were getting up and I watched as they looked in the mirror and screamed like little girls. When they looked in there drawers they screamed louder! We were laughing our asses off and then we stopped when they started to talk.

"who do you think did this?" asked nick.

"our gallagher girls! Who else stupid?" yelled Jason.

Awwwww! He called us his Gallagher girls! We all looked at eachother and smiled.

"yeah I dont know bout you guys but I am going over there and getting our clothes back and something to take this makeup off!" yelled Henry.

We shut off Riley laptop and 3 minutes later we heard a knock on the door. We opened it to find 4 very angry looking boys.

" fix this NOW!" yelled Jason.

"alright alright calm down!" i yelled back while laughing.

We gave them back there clothes and took of there makeup and we made them promise not to try to get us back and not to tell anyone. They agreed and we let them go.

Time skip

The rest of the year went too quickly. Before we knew it it was time for Jason And his roommates to leave. Gallagher has summer vacation but blackthorn doesn't. Me and him have gotten really close in the past year. I still had a huge crush on him but I decided that he didnt like me and that we were just friends. It was fine with me though. Ok not really, but what am I gonna do?

The last day of school when they were leaving, jason told me to meet me in a secret passage way. I met him there 10 minutes before he had to leave to go back to his school. I sat across from him on the cold ground of a secret passage way that we found together when we were sneaking around at night.

"hey." I said.

"hey!" I replied. "I can't believe to you guys are leaving already! I mean you are like one of my best friends and stuff and I can't believe you have to leave!" I complained.

" yeah I know but I over heard your grandma and mr solomon talking about another exchange when we are in 9th grade." he said.

"yeah I know but thats in two years! I'm gonna miss pranking you and your roommates!" I said with a smile.

"yeah." he said while standing up. He held out his hand and I Took it. He pulled me up and are faces were only 4 inches away from eachother. I looked Into his beautiful blue eyes and before I knew it he leaned in and KISSED ME! I froze but then i kissed him back. We were kissing for 4 minutes and 13 seconds (but who's counting?) before I pulled away. I was frozen.

"are you ok gallagher girl?" he asked looking worried.

Was I? Was I fine? NO! the boy I like just kissed me! I am most defiantly not ok!

"yeah of course." I lied.

"good." he said.

"yeah." i smiled.

"I got to go." he said then he turned around and started walking.

"wait!" I yelled.

"yeah?" he asked and turned to face me.

"so I guess this is goodbye huh?" I asked.

"come on gallagher girl, what are the odds of that?" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

With that he was gone. All that was going through my mind was "what they hell just happened!" I was feeling a mix of sadness happiness and confusion. I was sad because jason and his friends just left, I was happy because I got my first kiss, and I was confused because everything that happened in the past 10 minutes. I mean why did he kiss me and what did he mean by 'what are the odds of that?'

It was almost summer and I had to stay at Gallagher with my grandma because my parents were going on a mission. It turned out that Riley, Lexie, and Audrey were also staying at the mansion because there parents were on the mission with my parents. We were the only students in Gallagher and I decided it would be a good time to show my friends the passage way to blackthorne.

"holy crap!" yelled audrey.

"oh my god!" yelled riley.

"yeah I know right!" me and lexie said at the same time

I looked at my friends and I suddenly knew what we should do. Jason couldnt just kiss me and then leave! I told my friends my amazing idea and they agreed that we should do it. We going to visit our blackthorne boys, We were going to blackthorne.


End file.
